DeadPuffs
by RoseKath
Summary: The new generation of puffs...  Meet Breath, Beam, Roxanne, Angel, Sammy, Jade, Maxine and Max, the DeadPuffs. See their journey as they realize they have powers and see the tragic ending when one goes crazy.
1. Chapter 1

The Professor was going quite mad. He had tried, around seven times, to make another daughter. The Powerpuffs were no longer needed in Townsville, they were needed aroun the world. Professor was the one needed in Townsville. The Powerpuffs were all grown up, Blossom; a teacher, Bubbles; a florist and Buttercup; an adventurer. They fought crime every now and then, if it was an emergency. Mojo Jojo and disappeared, and so had Him. Princess was still spoiled, but she had grown poor over the years. The Gangreen Gang were no longer green. They were ordinary humans now, thanks to the Professor. Fuzzy Lumpkins shot himself in a frenzy when a fly landed on his chest. The rest had given up evil.

Professor threw his failures out the house. They were sleeping, unknown to him, for in a fury, he failed to check their heartbeats. The Professor tried one last time. The result was a white haired, half dead girl, who looked around 7 years old. The Professor thought it was dead and nearly threw her away when she suddenly cried. She was near death. The Professor had to save her. He replaced her failing organs with robotic ones. She survived. Now, he had a new daughter.

"I have to call the girls! They just have to meet their new darling sister!"

Breath cast her eyes on the failures Professors had set aside.

"Maybe you'll need a sister someday. A sister your age, or at least, looks and acts like you because you are just one hour old. But for now, your older sisters are on their way."

Meanwhile…

"Isn't this exciting?" Blossom said as she zoomed with her sisters. She was wearing a teacher's uniform because she just came from work.

" Lucky Professor, he gets a daughter! Hopefully Breath will become an aunt." Bubbles said, giggling. She was wearing a simple dress with a floral pattern. Bubbles was a florist.

" I hope she's as rough as I am! Or at least adventurous…" Buttercup said.

"That might be dangerous for her. She can be a florist, like Bubbles." Said Blossom.

" Says you, the boring old teacher. She might need at least a tiny bit of excitement." Said Buttercup.

"Hmph." Blossom said.

"No fighting on the way to Professor's! Let's be happy with Breath and go faster!" Bubbles said, zooming past her sisters.

" Race ya!" said Buttercup catching up with Bubbles.

At the Professor's…

"Let's surprise Professor!" said Bubbles.

"Alright!" said Buttercup.

As they sneaked around the house, Blossom tripped.

"Are you alright?" said Bubbles.

"Uh-huh. Look at what I tripped on!" Blossom said in amazement.

"Babies!" squealed Bubbles.

"So what? I think they're sleeping." Said Buttercup.

"Let's keep them!" said Bubbles.

"Maybe… I don't know, they could belong to anyone-"

"Anyone careless? Come on, Blossom, who would leave their babies here? In the middle of Professor's house?" said Buttercup.

"Alright. Don't tell Professor, he'll probably object and blame me, the eldest." Said Blossom.

" Do we always have to say we're the same age?" said Buttercup.

" Well, most mature then." Said Blossom.

They grabbed 3 babies, not noticing that there were 3 more they left. Blossom grabbed a baby girl she named Angel. Angel had short, bluish-purple hair. Bubbles grabbed a baby girl she named Sammy, who had strawberry blonde hair. Buttercup grabbed a baby girl she named Maxine, who had very short black hair. They put the babies in a safe spot where they would come back and get them again so Professor wouldn't see them.

In the house…

Professor was dressing Breath up when he noticed that a tiny part down her dress was turning gray.

"Interesting. The dress might be reacting to a chemical compound within Breath. I'll have to study that later."

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"That must be the girls! Breath, you're about to meet you're older sisters!" Breath just nodded in response.

"Hi Professor!" said Bubbles, giving him a kiss on the cheek that was soon followed by two more.

"So where's our new baby sis? Said Buttercup.

"Well, she's not exactly a baby… She's in the lab." Said Professor

As they walked in the lab, they saw Breath sitting on a stool motionless.

" Hey there, new sis. I'm Blossom."

"Yea, and I'm Bubbles."

"And I am Buttercup."

Breath just nodded.

"Hey Professor, is she , uh, mute or something?" said Buttercup.

"I'm not mute…" said Breath, slightly angry.

"Sorry!" said Buttercup.

" Look at her hair! It's white!" said Bubbles in amazement.

"Yea, and it's turning gray at the edges!" said Blossom staring at Breath.

"Fascinating. Her dress is like that too." Said Professor.

" She must be pretty special. Does she have powers?" said Buttercup.

"Powers…? What is this, umm… powers?" said Breath.

"Sweetie, a power is a special ability. Something not everyone might not have. Your older sister have the power of flight, speed and strength, called superpowers." Said Professor.

"Something…unusual? Do I have one…?" said Breath.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure…"

"So you don't know me yet…?" said Breath.

"Sweetheart, what do you mean?"

"Well, you only know my name, but what am I like? I don't know myself either…." Said Breath.

The three girls were left speechless, and so was the Professor.

Later, the girls left while Professor studied Breath.

He had shut down her mechanical parts so she might not know what was going on.

Blossom had gone home to check some tests and assignments.

Bubbles had gone to her shop to sell more flowers.

Buttercup went home to prepare for some trip to Antarctica she was planning.

So the Professor was alone… or so he thought.

Somewhere nearby, three girls; one in a red teacher's uniform, another in a diamond studded tank top and miniskirt and the last in punk black clothes.

"Time for our annual family meeting, girls. We haven't met in a long time. You guys better be there."

" Yeah, yeah…whatever!"

"Ugh. I'm busy!"

"No excuse. You three are coming to Townsville. We'll meet later."

Awhile later, three girls met near the Professor's house.

"Let's do this for old times' sake"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you have to! Now come on!"

"This is totally amateur. We could just rob a bank, go to the White house or something."

"This is where our equivalents are. Let's just sneak in!"

"Alright, alright.

As they went in the house, Brat tripped on something.

"Ugh! I think I broke a heel!" Brat moaned.

"What in the world is that?" said Berserk, nearly screaming.

"Just some babies" said Brute.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps. Berserk ran and grabbed the babies. As the flew out, they talked about what to do…

"Why in the world did you get those babies?" said Brute.

"I-"

"WHY?" screamed Brat.

"LET ME TALK! I don't really know… I just did okay? Now we have to keep them!" said Berserk, who secretly wanted one of the babies to make evil.

"We? I don't think so. You do it." Said Brute.

"WE! I SAID WE! THAT MEANS YOU, ME AND BRAT. NO MORE TALKING AND GET YOUR BABY!"

Berserk grabbed a baby girl with darkish red hair who she named Roxanne. Brat had grabbed a baby girl with light blonde hair. She named her Jade. Brute was left with the only boy, who she named Max. They flew off, forgetting why they were there in the first place.

And that's the beginning of the Deadpuffs.


	2. First Day Of School

Thus was the beginning of the Deadpuffs.

Blossom's child was named Angel.

Bubbles' child was Sammy.

Buttercup's child became Maxine.

Berserk's child is Roxanne.

Brat's child is named Jade.

Brute's child was named Max.

Breath is now the daughter of Professor.

At the Professor's…

"…Professor?..." said Breath.

"Call me Dad, sweetie. I'm your father now."

"What am I?" asked Breath.

"…You're my daughter." Said Professor, somewhat afraid to say the truth.

"…Besides that, what am I?... I am not like you, I know that… I am different from you and I sense I am also different from the world…" said Breath, with the maturity of a 30 year old.

"Oh, Breath…" sighed Professor.

"Never mind…"said Breath. "Father, how can I meet other people?"

"Oh, are you feeling lonely?" said Professor.

Breath nodded slowly.

"Well, I guess I'll have to enroll you in school then." Said Professor.

"School…? What is school?" questioned Breath.

"School is where you can learn about important things in life, and also where you can meet new people." Said Professor.

Meanwhile…

"Gosh, Angel, you've grown… a lot. Awhile ago you were just a baby…Now you look like a ten year old." Said Blossom in amazement.

"Really?" said Angel.

"I guess you'll have to go to school then."

"Alright, Mom." Said Angel.

At Bubbles' house, things were pretty much the same.

"Sammy? Would you like to go to school sometime? You look like a 9 year old."

"…Alright…" said Sammy, shy even to her new mother.

AT Buttercup's, there was a problem.

"I DON'T WANT. YOU SO CANNOT MAKE ME." Shouted Maxine.

"Oh yes I can. You are going to school whether you like it or not." Said an exasperated Buttercup. She was a little proud of her daughter's strong will though.

"Hmph!" said Maxine.

Meanwhile…

"Whatever…" said Roxanne, acting totally indifferent.

"Don't you 'whatever' me!" said Berserk. " You will go to school. And I am not changing my mind."

At Brat's, there was a lot of backtalk,

"At least there's more REAL PEOPLE at school." Said Jade.

"Real people! You're talking about real people?" Said Brat.

"How in the world will I get rich, famous and popular when I'm alone?" Said Jade.

At Brute's, there were police.

"Police! Brute Utonium is under arrest!" Police rushed in. " We have found Brute Utonium! I repeat, we have found Brute Utonium!"

"I'm no Powerpuff! And it's Plutonium!" Brute yelled, flying away.

"HEY! What about me?" cried Max.

Hence The First Day Of School.

"Do I have to go to school? If I do, do you have to take me?" said Roxanne.

"You cannot go to school alone! You know that! And of course you have to go to school. Don't you dare rebel against me!" yelled Berserk.

"Fine." She grumped.

"And you are not wearing that!" said Berserk.

Roxanne was wearing a white shirt with torn sleeves and a red tie, a torn black skirt, white stockings, black shoes. Her long red hair was in a high ponytail.

"You can't make me." Said Roxanne, determined to have her way.

Berserk clicked her tongue. She finally agreed after a very long argument whether or not she would wear it.

Max walked out of the guest room of Berserk's house. He was there because Brute was in a high tech jail where she couldn't use her powers. He was wearing a black shirt with ripped off sleeves and with some picture of a potion with a skull inside. He was wearing regular pants and shoes. He also wore black gloves for unknown reasons. He silently went with Roxanne and Berserk to school.

Over at Brat's house

"Hurry up! You are not going to be late for school!" said Brat.

"I'm trying to find decent clothes in here! Like, DUH!" said Jade.

She came out of her room wearing a pink vest over a blue shirt, yellow belt, a pink miniskirt and blue boots. Her hair was in a blue ponytail. She was wearing several pink bangles on both her wrists.

"Just hurry up. Go with the school bus." Said Brat.

Jade rushed to the school bus and immediately started talking to the other students.

Over at Blossom's.

"Come on Angel, I have to be early because I'm a teacher at the school." Said Blossom.

"Yes Mom." Said Angel. Her bluish-purple hair was in s a side swept way. No matter what Blossom did, she could not remove that crazy hair color. Angel was wearing a blue jacket with a white shirt underneath, purple pants and black shoes.

"Now stay close to Sammy and Maxine. Make friends. Be nice." Said Blossom.

"Yes Mom." Said Angel. She walked off to Sammy's place.

At Sammy's place, she slowly dressed up in a simple blue shirt, with a pink belt and a blue skirt. She wore blue sandals. Her hair was tied in two pigtails with ribbons with blue flowers on them. She greeted Angel and told her mom they were going. They went to Maxine's place.

At Maxine's place.

Maxine dressed up very, very slowly. She wanted to stall. She definitely did not want to go to school. She was dressed in a black hoodie with red flames at the bottom and baggy pants. Her bangs nearly covered her entire face.

"MOM! I feel sick!" she yelled, pretending to be sick on her bed.

"Nice try. Up! You are going to school." Buttercup said.

"But-" Maxine protested.

"No 'but's. If you don't go to school, you will face the wrath of Buttercup!" Buttercup kidded, giving Maxine a noogie.

"Maybe I'd rather face your wrath… at least it'll be for a day or two…" muttered Maxine.

"What did you say?" said Buttercup, getting annoyed.

"Nothing MOM." said Maxine. She ran to the door, nearly slamming into Angel and Sammy.

The three headed for school.

At the Professor's Lab, Breath sighed as she got up. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go to school. She barely knew what was in front of her. She couldn't see. She could sense. Somehow, she sensed what was near her, but she didn't know what it looked like, or what color it was. She could feel it, she knows where objects are, and she knows the shapes. But that was it. Something was wrong with her, and she didn't know what.

She knew there was no use stalling, she'd have to go to school sometime. She wore a white shirt and a black tie, a black skirt, white stockings and black shoes. Her hair was up in ponytail.

"Are you ready sweetie?" Professor asked.

"I'm ready Dad….'' Said Breath in a quite monotonous tone.

"When you get home, you'll have a surprise from me!" Professor was bubbling from excitement.

That morning at Pokey Oaks Elementary, the six girls and one boy arrived at different times. Angel and

Roxanne were in section 5A with Blossom as their home room teacher, Sammy and Breath was in section 5B, Jade was in section 5D with Roxanne as their teacher, Maxine was in 4D and Max was in 4C.

At 5A

Angel walked into the classroom. There were a few kids already there, including a blonde wearing a deep blue hoodie with short sleeves and a white long sleeved shirt underneath, black baggy pants and sneakers, a short blondie with her hair held back with clips, freckles, light blue top with her belly button showing, a light blue miniskirt, white legwarmers, and black penny loafers, a shoulder length redhead wearing a red vest with a black shirt underneath, maroon jeans, sneakers, shades and a red cap, a hazel curly haired boy who uses glasses, wears a black fedora, a light purple vest with a white polo

underneath, black slacks and black shoes. She chose a seat near the teacher's desk and patiently waited.

The two blondes chatted for a while, although the girl did most of the chatting. The redhead put his cap over his head and his feet up on his desk, which was at the back. The blondes chose a place near the redhead and seemed to know him. The hazel haired kid stared at everybody while eating a grape lollipop. He stared at everyone and every once in a while nodded.

At 5B

Breath arrived very early and chose a seat at the back. While waiting she saw kids come in the room, including Sammy, who chose a seat next to Breath, and a brown haired kid wearing a white shirt with random designs on it and blue shorts who chose a seat in front of Sammy. Breath folded her arms and put her head on the desk. She thought hard.

_I wonder what will happen next…who else will be here?... what will the teacher be like?..._

Sammy saw the weird looking girl with white hair that was black at the ends.

_I wonder who she is… she looks nice, I mean, who else would have hair like that? I wish I could dye my hair… maybe put navy blue highlights in it… or rainbow colored highlights!... she looks shy… I'd better go sit with her so I won't have to talk much…_

Sammy stared at Breath.

The brown haired kid stared at both of them. He chatted with some invisible being for a while, and quit it when Sammy stared at him.

_That guy is weird… I think he has an imaginary friend! Cool!... I wonder if I should tell him I have a lot of imaginary friends too!_

Sammy put out a piece of paper and started doodling. She drew a white bunny wearing purple suspenders and light blue eyes. She named it Skippy.

At 5D

Jade walked into the room. Only one other person was there, a red frizzy haired freckled girl wearing a a small golden tiara and a yellow shirt, a navy blue skirt, white stockings and black shoes.

"Hi there! I'm Jade Plutonium!" Jade said with a mischievous smile.

"As if I could care. I am Richie. And if you say that's a boy name I could sue you for slander" She said as she narrowed her eyes. She had a high nasally voice.

"Sue me? What a little brat you are. You're probably a spoiled momma's girl." Jade said with a sneer.

"And so? That shouldn't be of your concern. You're just jealous of my high position in life." Said Princess Jr.

"As if. I'm better than you and you know it." Said Jade.

"What a pathetic attempt to annoy me." Said Princess.

" What a pathetic attempt to hide your annoyance." Said Jade. "You're just some poor insecure little brat disguising yourself with money."

Princess Jr gasped. Jade laughed and sauntered away.

At 4C

Max stared everywhere. There was a semi bald guy wearing glasses wearing a white polo and green slacks. There was a short haired girl with a white shirt with the name MITCHIE everywhere and black shorts and white sneakers. Max looked everywhere and thought random thoughts.

_I'm hungry. I should've brought a banana. Or an orange! Or maybe some ketchup!_

At 4D

Maxine folded her hands and stared at her lap. She was in the back row. There was a black spiky haired boy with neon green eyes. He was wearing a neon green vest with a black shirt underneath and black fingerless gloves, black baggy shorts and white sneakers. He sat in the row in front of her. Maxine's bangs covered her face so no one could see her face. She was in a bad mood because it was very boring. A redhead came in with a red cap, black sunglasses, red skull earrings, neon red and black bangles, a reddish black shirt on, a neon red skirt, and black boots. She sat beside the boy and seemed to know him. They talked for a while, the girl looked mad and bopped him on the head. The boy laughed. Maxine stared angrily at everything.

Now they had to wait for school.


End file.
